ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaz Stevens
' AT A GLANCE ' ---- *'Chaz Stevens' *'Dodekatheon' *'Hephaestus' *'5'10"' *'Black Hair' *'Green Eyes' 'OOC Background Information' ---- Anise was a artist in metal sculpture. Hephaestus was a local blacksmith or at least that is what anise thought. They metal at a metal supplier. They talked about what each did with the material. Hephaestus was taken with her artistry and over time got her with child. Chaz was born soon after. After only a couple months Hephaestus disappeared without a word. Chaz was not exactly big as a child. He was picked on by bullies, yet always fought back. It spilled into his home life where he acted out and was undisciplined. His mother thought is was a good idea to let him take lessons in martial arts. Something to teach him discipline as well as to defend himself. He took to the lessons well. He learned that a man must learn by a set of morals. He must have a set of standards by which he stands by. It is something that almost all martial arts have in common. The belief in being disciplined and moral. To teach and help others is good. He started with hand to hand, but soon by he switched to learn weapons. Going to tournaments, he competed. He loved staring at the weapons. How they felt in his hand and the craftsmanship stirred inside of him. His mother taught him what she could about metal working and even got him an internship with a handmade sword company over the summers as he grew. Her influences gave his work a feeling of art. The engraving work or just the lines to the pieces mad. By the time he was in his mid 20's he was a master at the Dojo and his was traveling to sell his own weapons at shows. When he was 27, his mother died while he was away at a show. He came back into town and fell into grief. He sat with the TV on ignoring the outside world. A voice suddenly spoke to him "So this is what you have become? Weak and pathetic. You have skills you waste when there is true work to be done." Chaz did not even speak. He reacted swiftly moving to attack the man who somehow entered his house. Hephaestus struck him down easily. "Care to try that again?" Chaz pushed himself up and reached for a sword he had made leaning in the corner and attacked again. Hephaestus laughed as he evaded the strike and again struck him down. "You are weak my son" Hephaestus looks at the sword and snaps it pieces "Its time you were forged into a real weapon...Time for you to serve a purpose" It was then Chaz was awakened by this man that was his father. Four years have passed since then. Chaz was told about the ideals of the greek pantheon. The ideals that individual perfection in service for the good of humanity are valued. Chaz could understand these values. They were familiar to him. They were similiar to what a samurai did. The samurai were not a religion but a moral code to live by. The samurai moral code stresses frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. They were noble and helped people through living this code. Being able to make this connection has helped Chaz understand the greek pantheon with which previously he had no experience. Now that he has a mental understanding of what he is and a moral code he can live by, Chaz pushes himself to be better than he is. Chaz learned from not only his father when it came to crafting, but also from Darren his guide. Darren showing him the way of art and beauty that can be found even in war and weapons. Chaz recruited followers from his dojo and together they work to protect people. They are not samurai, but like samurai , they have honor, protecting others, and believe in a glorious death. They will survive against the odds or die gloriously to help humanity. Chaz continues to teach and train kids as well. He hopes to change the live of some young kid. Maybe the kid stops being bullied, or maybe the kid gains confidence to better themselves, or just maybe it somehow saves their lives. He survived with no father as a child. He survived the bullies as a kid. He survived the death of his mother and now he will survive the world of his father. 'Deeds' ---- #Helped find and kill the Krakin. #Helped contain boggart attack #Helped cure Esmerelda the Demi Goddess #Helped reunite Coal's spirit with his body #Helped save boggarts from Lava creature #Helped recover and heal Esmerelda after her possession by Sergi #Helped Capture Ayana the rogue Scion and rescue the multilated Senator 'Quotes' ---- *"He jumps through hoops with the hope of finally catching what he has chased for so long.. me.." -Astrid Olsen